


[Podfic] The Quiet Man - Part 1

by AlessNox



Series: [Podfic]The Quiet Man [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Podfic, audiofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is dead, and John can't cope alone. But he isn't really alone because Sherlock is always there in his head.</p><p>An interpreted reading of Chapters 1-15 of The Quiet Man by Ivyblossom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Quiet Man - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Quiet Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322978) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> Thanks to my betas: zwischendenstuehlen and katrinavtassell

A reading of the The Quiet Man by _Ivyblossom_ with effects. Work will be broken down into three parts. Part 1 is chapter 1 to chapter 15.  
  
[](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/alessnox/media/Quietmanpart1_824x585_zpsf6d1211f.png.html)  
  
**Title:** The Quiet Man - Part 1  
**Author:** Ivyblossom  
**Reader:** Alessnox  
**Fandom:** Sherlock  
**Story source:** [The Quiet Man, Ivy Blossom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/520106)

Archived : [QM at Jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/quiet-man-wip)

or  
[DOWNLOAD (Zipped directory)](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox.zip)  
  
**Reader Summary:**  
  
Sherlock is dead, and John can't cope alone. But he isn't really alone because Sherlock is always there in his head.  
  
WARNING: Rated _**Teen**_ for Language, Sexual references, and mention of suicide.  
Later parts of the work will be rated _**Explicit**_.  
  
CHAPTERS:  
  
Chapter 1 - [Forty-Three Minutes](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter01.mp3)  
  
Chapter 2 - [The Ultimate Argument](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter02.mp3)  
  
Chapter 3 - [Builder's Beige](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter03.mp3)  
  
Chapter 4 - [The Man who Didn't Know](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter04.mp3)  
  
Chapter 5 - [Linger](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter05.mp3)  
  
Chapter 6 - [Cracking Up](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter06.mp3)  
  
Chapter 7 - [A Good Friend](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter07.mp3)  
  
Chapter 8 - [Wish Fulfillment](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter08.mp3)  
  
Chapter 9 - [A Romantic Notion](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter09.mp3)  
  
Chapter 10 - [Compulsion](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter10.mp3)  
  
Chapter 11 - [Perchance](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter11.mp3)  
  
Chapter 12 - [Conversations with Apples](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter12.mp3)  
  
Chapter 13 - [Boundary Issues](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter13.mp3)  
  
Chapter 14 - [Nice](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter14.mp3)  
  
Chapter 15 - [Tearing off a Plaster](http://narya.net/download/TheQuietMan_Part1_AlessNox/Act1TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter15.mp3)  



End file.
